Always a Stark
by MarvelGeek
Summary: Jimmy Palmer never existed. He was never born. He was born Asimov James Banner-Stark. But no one besides the Avengers, ever knew that. Until now, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner are both dead. Which brings Jimmy into light and leaves the Team wondering if they ever knew him at all.
1. Chapter 1

Asimov James Banner-Stark was created in a petri-dish, grown in a test tube like a science experiment. A collection of hired geneticists mixed the sperm of both his fathers along with an artificially created egg, to make him. He was the first of his kind to survive, a child created in a test tube, a child created from the sperm of two men. One of which was radioactive, and the other, a man who was only alive because of a machine in his chest.

As odd as Asimov's birth was, it would be a lie to say that he wasn't loved. Because that was wrong, he was immensely loved by all of the Avengers and his fathers. Bruce Banner thought he would never have a child, and Tony Stark never thought he could create something that didn't cause destruction. Asimov was the answer to everything both geniuses ever wanted. He was their miracle.

-TimeSkip-

Jimmy was at a crime scene when he first got the call, his Stark Phone began buzzing in his pocket and ringing loud enough to annoy the rest of the Team who were at the crime scene. Gibbs gave him a pointed glare and Jimmy blushed scarlet as he walked off to take the call. The young man whipped out his phone and had a double take at who was calling him, Tony Stark...his Dad. He'd had barely any contact with his Dads for three years, not since he moved to D.C and joined NCIS. The only times they called were on birthdays and such. Never out of the blue...never like this. Jimmy instantly accepted the call and held the device to his ear.

"Asimov? It's me."

Jimmy stiffened when he heard his Dad's voice filter through the call, his voice sounded tired and strained. His breath coming out in short pants.

"Dad? Why are you calling me? Where are you? Where's Baba?"

Jimmy hissed worriedly, was he calling him in the suit. Dad never called any of them in the suit unless the need was dire. What the hell was happening!?

"Asimov...just- just listen to me, okay? You know that I left the company in your name, right?"

The company? He could possibly be dying and his Dad wanted to talk about ownership of the company? Just how serious was this?

"Y-Yeah Daddy. You told me when I was twelve."

Jimmy stammered softly, his voice instantly slipped into calling his Dad, 'Daddy', just like he had when he was little. He didn't want to lose his Dad, he couldn't. His Dad was Tony freaking Stark.

"Good, that's good. Y-You know I do love you, right? It was so fucking stupid of me not to tell you and Bruce that enough. I'm so sorry, kid."

"Daddy...shut up. I know you love me, Baba knows that you love him too. You aren't Howard, Daddy. You were never Howard. You were so much better."

Jimmy snapped loudly, cutting off his Dad as he clenched his teeth. His Dad was amazing, everything he could've ever wanted. He was nothing like his own Father, Howard Stark was a douche bag. While his son, Tony Stark was anything but. Sure, he spent too much time in his lab sometimes, sometimes he would drink too much, and sometimes Jimmy would fall asleep worrying if his Daddies would come home that night. But he wouldn't have traded that for the world.

"Thanks, kid. Everything will be fine, I promise...tell Bruce I'm so-"

The line went dead in the middle of his Dad's sentence along with the sounds of an explosion. Jimmy instantly began yelling into the phone, praying that his father would pick up. His Dad wouldn't do this to him, where was his Baba?

"Daddy! DADDY! PICK UP THE FUCKING PHONE! DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!"

Jimmy shrieked, before letting the phone slip from his fingers. He dimly registered the fact that his made a muffled thump as it hit the grass below his feet, but the young M.E didn't care. He just felt utterly and totally numb as he walked back towards where the Team was. When he got back, he saw that people were talking to him, he saw their lips moving but no sounds were registering in his numb mind. He had to get home...he wanted to go home.

Suddenly like an ocean, a wave of grief washed over him and finally his feelings returned. He felt sick, literally empty, and yet his stomach threatened to empty its contents. He knelt over nearby tree's roots, struggling to breathe and fighting the tears that had sprung into his eyes. His legs buckled underneath him and he fell into a kneeling position.

His Daddy...Oh god...he had to call...to call someone important. Uncle Steve? Uncle Clint? He still didn't even know where his Baba was!

Jimmy jerked out of his stupor when he felt a familiar stinging sensation on the back of his head. The young man blinked up at Gibbs owlishly. He had slapped him on the back of his head.

"What's going on, Palmer?!"

Gibbs barked roughly, his voice edged in concern. Jimmy blinked away the tears that prickled in his eyes as he stared blankly up at the Team, they were all looking at him in confusion and concern in their eyes. McGee and Tony were the only ones who kept him semi-upright. What was going on? He almost smiled hysterically at the thought of that question. Turn on the news, they'd figure it out soon enough.

"My Dad...I have to go...s-sorry."

Jimmy stammered as he tried to push his way up and out of their arms but Gibbs' strong hand on his shoulder, stopped him.

"Do you want one of us to drive you home, Palmer?"

Jimmy didn't answer as he stumbled forwards, pushing out of the hands of his friends. He shook his head blearily. Smiling forcibly when someone shoved his dropped phone into his hands. He dimly noticed as someone helped him into an NCIS van, his mind floating off to another time, another place.

_'Daddy! Baba! Look!'_

_The Avengers smiled as they all turned to the grand piano in the corner of Tony's sitting room. All the Avengers were dressed casually, slumped around a few couch, Bruce and Tony both turned to look pridefully at their young son, who was sitting in the huge seat of the piano. Bruce's brow furrowed worriedly as he watched their little boy, the toddler was barely three. _

_'Tony, are you sure that's safe?'_

_The billionaire just rolled his eyes and nuzzled his face into his husband's neck. Bruce always worried too much, he would wrap Asimov up in bubble wrap if he could. Or if Tony would let him. _

_'Of course it is. Just let him play on the thing if he wants.'_

_Bruce just nodded, but he watched his little son play on the piano. Suddenly he froze as he heard what was coming from the piano, instead of doing what a normal toddler would would do and just bang on the keys to his heart's content. Whatever Asimov was playing on the piano actually sounded like music, the same kind of music that Tony would play whenever he sat down at the piano. _

_'Have you been teaching the kid, Tony?'_

_Clint asked as he watched the little boy's hands fly across the keys like wildfire, but Tony was just gaping at the child in shock. _

_'I haven't taught him anything.'_

_'So he learned that on his own?'_

_The only answer to Natasha's question was Tony's shocked head shaking. Clint just rolled his eyes as he looked at the stunned parents. _

_'Oh don't be surprised, you're both geniuses. Why wouldn't your son be one too?'_

Jimmy smiled at the memory and he wondered again why he hadn't tried to pursue a musical career, music was his first love after all. But instead he had decided on a scientific career. Maybe he could start on his music again? Jimmy looked up as he heard Tony whispering under his breath to Gibbs.

"Wow boss, you aren't going to believe this."

Gibbs' face darkened and he rolled his eyes at the worried and hushed one of his senior agent.

"What, Dinozzo?"

"Tony Stark is dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Stark ch2

'_It has been confirmed by the remaining Avengers, that Tony Stark also known as Ironman and his life-partner Bruce Banner also known as Hulk are both deceased. With the death of such a major manufacturing genius, we do wonder what will happen to his company, Stark Industries. But do not worry, we have been notified that through artificial means, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner have had a son. His name is Asimov James Banner-Stark, his current age is twenty two and we suspect he will soon take over his father's company that rests in his name. Along with his father's two CEOs, Happy Hogan and Pepper Potts. _

_As for details about the mystery son Asimov, the Avengers were surprisingly tight-lipped. All we know for sure is that the young man is a musical genius and that he has hidden under an alias for many years. On a more somber note, We are still awaiting funeral arrangements so that we can all say goodbye to an amazing man and his husband.'_

Jimmy stared at the monitor in the middle of the bullpen, not bothering to blink away the tears in his eyes. They burned but they wouldn't fall. He just watched with ever growing horror as the reporter's voice spoke, but as they showed images of the last battle. Their last battle...his heart clenched painfully in his chest. Like a grizzly, gaping wound.

He just stood there, feet anchored like weights to the ground as they showed the footage of Tony Stark crashing to the ground in the suit. His Dad didn't get back up, but Baba threw himself on top of the prone man. Standing over him like a huge green wall, Dad was safe until one of the creatures they were fighting shot something like a spear at his Baba. The spear went clear through his Baba's chest before exploding like a bomb.

...Oh God...no...They promised that they would never leave him...why would they do this?

_'Fifteen year old Asimov openly glared at both his fathers as they entered the living room of the Tower. The young teen set his Klezmer violin down on the couch he'd been sitting on and crossed his arms sullenly, watching as both his fathers dragged themselves in. His Baba was exhausted and had a multitude of scratches and gouges. Those were going to have to be cleaned. Asimov decided as he moved towards the medical kits he had already set up. _

_His Dad on the other hand, looked as if he had been sat on by something, his whole body looked like one giant bruise and he had several cuts on his back and around the arc in his chest, it was almost as if something had tried to claw the reactor out of the body. The very thought made Asimov shiver. Both of his Dads gave only grunts as they acknowledged him and plopped themselves down on the couch. The young genius just let out a long suffering sigh and he went to work on his Baba, who was sitting the closest. He spent a long trying to get all of the caked on dirt out of his scratches. _

_Why couldn't they have just gone to Medical with the rest of the Avengers? He whined inside his mind, but he knew the reason. They wanted to get home to be with Asimov as fast as they could, even if it meant skipping out on some much needed medical treatment. They were always so exhausted when they got home, that he would been surprised if they remembered who put them into bed the night before. _

_The young man merely sighed as he finished cleaning up his Dads. Then he made sure to walk both men to their room and tuck them under the sheets. His Dad looked like a mountain of ice and his Baba like a mummy but still, they were safe in bed and that was where Asimov liked them to be. Safe and away from harm. _

_By the time the young man was finished taking care of his fathers, it was the wee hours in the morning and Asimov dropped off right there, one arm slung over a medical kit, the other one over his violin. That was where his fathers found him in the morning. Tony had smiled and scooped the lanky teen into his arms. _

_"You know, he's getting too big to be carried."_

_Bruce mused as he watched Tony struggle to carry their tall and skinny son. The billionaire looked back at his husband with a long suffering look on his face. _

_"You're telling me?"_

_The genius wheezed and Bruce laughed. Both men made sure to gently lie their son in his bed before pressing a kiss to his brow and walking to turn off the lights. _

_"Goodnight, Asi. We'll always come home."_

_Bruce had whispered, his words fleeting.'_

Jimmy turned his face away from the screen, the scream dying on his lips. He wanted his fathers. He wanted his family. The young M.E jumped in surprise as he felt a strong hand placed on his shoulder, he looked to the side to see Tony looking at him in concern. For the first time in the whole time he'd known Tony, he hated the man's name.

"I-I'm going to grab my bag from Autopsy."

Jimmy whispered softly as he turned on his heels and hurried towards the elevators, blinking away the tears in his eyes. They didn't know, the Team didn't know and it was better that way. Everyone he loved ended up being put in danger. He couldn't allow something like that to happen to them.

As soon as Jimmy left the bullpen, Gibbs sighed and ran a hand through his sliver hair as he sat at his desk. Ziva, Tony and McGee all looked at each other, sharing concerned looks for their Autopsy Gremlin. They were family and that meant always being there for one another even when things went horribly bad.

All four agents looked up in surprise as the opposite elevator pinged open and several men in dark suits exited and entered the room. The leader of the units seemed to be an older man with a receding hairline who was taking off his sunglasses and tucking them into his breast pocket. He nodded at the rest of the suits, who positioned themselves around the elevator and their leader walked straight up to Gibbs and extended a hand.

"Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD. I'm here for my nephew."

The Agent explained as Gibbs shook his hand with a scowl. But it was Tony who spoke to answer the suit.

"Not to interrupt Men in Black, but who's your nephew?"

Tony snapped, rolling his eyes in mild interest. The was one of the most interesting things that had happened all day. At least for them. It was at that moment that the elevator on the other side of the room pinged open and Jimmy emerged, bag swung over one shoulder. The Team was expecting him to be surprised when the saw the suits invading their bullpen and he was. What they hadn't expected was the way he had dropped his bag and instantly surged forwards to wrap his arms around the Agent in a tight hug.

"Uncle Phil? It's not true, is it?"

Jimmy whispered into his Uncle's chest, but instead of reassuring him that everything was fine. All his Uncle did was hold him tightly, calming him the same way that he had when he was only a helpless child.

"I'm so sorry, Asimov."

His Uncle whispered gently, causing Jimmy to slump against him like all the force of will had left his body. All the while, the Team just looked on in confusion. It was Tony who actually voiced it however...when he heard the name Asimov.

"Wait, Asimov? Like Asimov Banner-Stark? You've gotta be kidding!"

Tony gasped, but the look on Agent Coulson's face stopped him. Jimmy Palmer? Their geeky, awkward, shy, Jimmy Palmer was the son of Ironman and the Hulk? The son of a billionaire, one of the best inventors in history? How was that possible?


End file.
